User blog:--MULLIGANACEOUS--/A Mulligan Thinks!
Hullo Candy Crushers! A Mulligan here! As some people might be aware, the time for me to become ß-crat is very near, even though the nomination time usually hovers at Halloween. But you must also know that for me to even consider this possibility, there is one more goal to go for this wiki. Until the time has come (I won't reveal the date, but at most a week), I am making a blog miniseries about wiki improvement, ideas, and games, that will keep us active in this wiki. Ever since the day I made a comeback (late FEB) and my first day of adminship (MAR 17), I am excited that I am able to provide more accurate information and activities in this wiki. I have already provided information extracting and analysis for scores, difficulties, and level configs during my free time. As always, our main purpose of building this wiki is to improve and maintain the popularity of Candy Crush for years to come! Recently pictures which list every board detail for certain levels have been uploaded, known as board blueprints (blackboard style). These blueprints are quite rough in quality, aren't optimized, and may miss some information or sprites. Similar work has been done by for most of the levels until around L2000, but now he is retired. We are very excited that we are able to put this type of information back on the wiki. Just as a recap, I first tried out Candy Crush once back in May 2013, and then again in Oct 2013, but it was because of that wiki and the information it gave to us at that time (elements, levels, difficulty) that allowed me to continue to stay at that point. I was an anonymous user back then, and I later signed up as -----MAck Mulligan----- in Feb 2014. My interest in this game also went up and down, and I had long periods of inactivity, both in this wiki and playing this game. Four years after, I am still here, and I am still showing great interest in this masterpiece done by King. Though in the earlier years (2013-2014) my programming skills are much simpler, and that I didn't make it very far into the game at all, I am now here to find a purpose as an editor in this wiki as well as finding more coding experiences. Our goal, in this Candy Crush Wikipedia is to volunteer to provide the best resource and guide for this extremely popular synchronized mobile/desktop game! We will always make this wiki up-to-date as well as allowing every new user to make meaningful contributions here. Happy Halloween, and go trick-or-treating on the finale of October! After reading this blog post, I would like you to ask some questions to other user who played this game or read this wiki: *When was the first time you tried this game? When did you first find interest in this game? When was the first time you visited this wiki? *How important is this wiki in boosting this game's popularity? *What is your most important contribution to this wiki? *What is your peak and current activity in this wiki (see user activity system here). *How much hours do you spend playing this game or surfing on this wiki? Category:Admin Blogs Category:Updates Category:Blog posts